Idiot!
Idiot! is an upcoming Spinoff of Vegeta with his last mission, unknown to the destruction of the Saiyans. Chapter One, Rising Moon Vegeta watched as the moon rose, and his tail flurried in a circle. He began to transform, and stood, a Great Ape, his power multiplied by ten. He smiled and chuckled loudly, the people of the city around him screaming in terror. Nappa rose behind him, and looked over to Vegeta. 'Shall we?' '' The two stormed the planet and rain fell quicky. Screams of 'help' and 'oh, god!' Could be heard in the background. The large chuckle of Nappa and Vegeta ultimately showered it out, and you could here footsteps of amazing sounds stomp. Nearly a day later of toying, Vegeta and Nappa untransformed. The two flew into the air, and Vegeta charged his Galick Gun, while, Nappa, his Bomber DX. The area around them exploded as they fired the two Energy Waves, and they chuckled at the end. 'Heh. Vegeta. Why don't we go toy with their leader?' Nappa asks. 'Fine.' Vegeta said, and flew off with Nappa. The two were diabolical. The mission ended rapidly, and, the two, appeared like they did in Dragon Ball Z, the two eating a peice of bread. Day and night passed, and, Vegeta flew away with a planet exploding behind him in his Attack Pod. "Nappa! Do you think Frieza will be happy as we've completed our mission?" "Of course, Prince." He insists. The two arrive and dock on a small post on an asteroid. "Ah. Prince Vegeta. My top soldier next to Dodoria..." A mysterious voice says. Vegeta kneels, however, hestating, begins to speak. "The Arlians are dead." He claims, and stands up. "I made sure. I blew up there planet." Vegeta chuckled, and Frieza began to speak. "Are you sure? An asteroid hit your planet and-" A sudden Scouter interrupts Frieza, Vegeta, and Nappa. "Kakarot.. You'll be dead when my allies get here. There more powerful then me." A cough happens as the voice continues. "Hmph. You and your friend will d..." The man passes out and the Scouter shuts off. "Head to Earth, Vegeta, Nappa. Eliminate the forces. Obviously Raditz underestimated them.. Pestering fool." Frieza demands. "Yes Lord Frieza." The two say at the same time, then, walk out. 'They take off in Saiyan Pods, then, the story takes place in the fight between Vegeta and Kakarot in first person.' Chapter Two, Pitiful! ''..The Saiyan dares to challenge me!? Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta!? He dares to have a smirk? No! I begin to shout "I'll whipe that smirk off your face!" His power is... so great for a lower-class warrior. This will be easy, though. It's not like he has any more of his hidden powers left... Right? I flew at him, and punched him many times. His immense speed dodged them, and, I sent a final kick at him. He flew backwards and I came at him with all my might. Punching him rapidly on the ground, I picked him up and threw him away. Suddenly, he blasted up in a red aura. I stood, amazed, knowing his power was slightly higher then mine. However, to no avail, I flew at him blindly kicking and punching. I was kneed in the stomach, then, double-axe handled to the ground. In a burst of rage, I flew into the air and shouted "No one will defeat my Galick Gun," and, fire a large pink energy wave. He fires a similar one, blue, by the name of 'Kamehameha.' Amazed, I pushed onwards. Finally, it blew up in my face and I flew back. Rolling to my feet, I whiped dirt off my shoulderplate as his transformation wore off. He smiled, and began to talk. "I'm giving you one chance. Leave now or I will not regret what i'm about to do." "No, Never!" I shouted in denial, and, threw a large power ball in the air. It formed a moon. My tail spiked, and, my power grew one hundred times. Smiling and chuckling, I transformed into what I thought was the most powerful thing next to Frieza. A Great Ape. I soon began to grow in fury, and, grabbed Kakarot. I began to strangle him, then, his inferior friends and child came by. The one bald kid by the name of Krillin formed a Destructo Disc and threw it at my tail. Jumping into the air, the child ran at me and attempted to fire his horrid blast, the Masenko. It hit me, and, did nothing. Then the fat kid, Yajirobe, ran up to me and sliced my tail. I swear. I could have killed him. I regret not doing it. Dropping Kakarot, I fell to the ground at my normal size. The fat kid jiggled as he ran, leading me to laugh my maniacal laugh. Then, I stopped and began to focus. "You think you can beat me!?" I shouted, charging a large Explosive Wave. "Fine! This should blow you away!" I released it. Everything around me exploded into nothing, or, blew away. Kakarots body flew away along with his friends and Gohan, his kid. Minutes passed and Gohan looked at the moon. I could've stopped him by blasting the moon, however, it, never crossed my mind. In a stupid attempt to stop the transformation, I tried to rip off his tail, ending up crushed under his foot. The transformation ended, and, the fight was nearly over. Krillin crawled over to Kakarot and took some of his majestic energy and formed a bright blueish white ball in the sky. I was so focused on the kid I never noticed it. However, I realised it in the last second and dodged it. That retched child bounced it back to me! I swear. I then summoned by Saiyan Pod, and, took off. I felt weak. Horribly weak. Beaten by a child and some small bald guy. Hmph. FOOTNOTE: This proceeds to the battle with Frieza & Vegeta in his Final Form. Chapter Three, Impossible.. Pfft. Frieza. Your so weak, yet, so powerful. I will overpower you someday, and that days today! Pitiful.. Idiot.. Is what I should have said.. I watched the alien power up in slight awe, however, my pride took me over. I kept on insisting that I was the Super Saiyan. I was horribly wrong. My punches dodged, and, I only managed to waste my Ki on atleast three special moves. Idiotic me... So judgemental. Well. I won't make that mistake again. I died by a simple technique; The Death Beam. Hmph.